Anjo Disfarçado
by Sophia.DiLUA
Summary: [DMNT][oneshort]Draco sofre um acidente no meio de um duelo com Tonks, e essa se vê obrigada a cuidar dele...descobrindo que não são tão diferentes quanto pensam...


**N/A** : oneshort Em um duelo entre Tonks e Draco um acidente acontece, e ela é obrigada a cuidar dele, vendo que não são tão diferentes quanto pensam...

Shipper /b : Draco Malfoy e Nymphadora Tonks...

**Disclaimer: **Meu nome está nos livros? Não. Meu nome ta nos créditos do filme? Não. Ou seja... Não me pertence e tudo aqui pertence a J.K. Rowling. Eu só tive a idéia de escrever isso. E pode ter certeza que não ganho nada além do prazer e da minha tendinite atacada certo?

** Anjo disfarçado **

O apartamento em que Nympahdora morava era pequeno e completamente desorganizado como era a dona. Não passava de um reflexo dela mesma, com quarto, sala, cozinha e banheiro. Os móveis eram velhos de segunda mão e escassos.

Não era o apartamento do sonho de ninguém. Contudo, para uma solteirona como ela, perfeito! Bem melhor do que morar com seus pais.

Seu quarto não era diferente do resto, somente o porta-retrato com foto da família tornava-o um ambiente um pouco mais amistoso. E foi no quarto que deitou Malfoy lançando um feitiço no quarto não permitindo que ele saísse dos perímetros do quarto, bem longe da varinha dele que estava jogada na sala.

Havia batalhado com ele um dia todo, mas, por um descuido de ambos, destroços de telhado o haviam acertado gravemente, e ela fora obrigada a salvá-lo devido a sua utilidade para a Ordem. Ele teria muitas coisas a contar quando recuperado.

Decidiu levá-lo para seu apartamento, um local desconhecido pelos Comensais, protegido por muitos feitiços. Mas, não era hora de pensar aonde ir com um Comensal adolescente. Tinha de salvar a vida dele.

Voltou olhando o ser mais pálido que o normal, deitado em sua cama, os cabelos loiros estavam encharcados de sangue assim como suas mãos. Limpou com um feitiço todo aquele sangue e examinando em seguida o grande corte na cabeça do loiro, estancou o sangue dele com outro feitiço. Agradecendo ao treinamento de primeiros socorros do curso de auror, seria muito útil por hora.

- Certo, Tonks, o que fazer agora... Bem, melhor tirar essas rouba e conferir os estragos no corpo, que por sinal não devem ser poucos...- Falou enquanto tirava distraidamente uns fios do rosto dele,- Certo mulher vamos nessa! Não Tenho tempo a perder!

Delicadamente tirou a blusa negra social, botão por botão revelando um tórax magro e extremamente branco cheio de cortes profundos. O braço estava inchado, provavelmente quebrado. Esse teria de ser por hora o método trouxa, não sabia outro que pudesse fazer agora.

Imobilizou o Braço e fez os procedimentos nos machucados, o mesmo com se pernas. Cobrindo-o em seguida.

Deixando-o no quarto para usar a Lareira e comunicar a Minerva da situação.

- Hogwarts, sala da diretora- Tonks jogando pó na lareira. –Minerva? ...MINERVAAAAAAAAAAAA?

- Aqui Tonks, não precisa gritar menina- Minerva apareceu de robe. – O que deseja a essa hora? O que aconteceu?

- Duelei com Malfoy, agora ele está ferido desarmado e desacordado preso no meu quarto.- Falou e pela cara da ex-professora foi uma grande surpresa.

- Como assim?!?!Lúcios Malfoy preso?! Ai!

- Não! A cria,... a versão mini-craque dele, o Draco mesmo. – Falou como se fosse obvio.

- Traga-o aqui então.

- Melhor não, o oxigenado ta realmente mal. Um telhado caiu sobre ele, melhor esperar ele se recuperar um pouco. Amanhã se ele estiver inteiro eu o levo sem falta.

- Sim, mas precisa de ajuda ai então?... Estamos sem pessoal livre, mas, dou um jeito se for o caso...

Tonks viu a face cansada da outra.

- Não to tranqüila, ele está restrito ao meu quarto, e a varinha está na sala. No meu apartamento não se pode aparantar, ou seja, to tranqüila, é somente esperar ele melhorar mesmo.Falando nisso deixa-me cuidar dele.

- Sim vá, é mais recomendável mesmo.- Minerva fala terminando a conecção.

A jovem auror estava cansada. Tirou as vestes e ficou somente de short e camiseta das Esquisitonas. Aquela camiseta estava velha.

Entrou no quarto e confirmou a inconsciência do loiro a sua frente.

Sentou numa cadeira ao lado da cama. Olhando-o.

Era engraçado pensar que este era seu primo mais distante. E o que era mais fisicamente parecida, pensando nisso deixou sua aparência natural vir a tona. Cabelos loiros quase brancos vinham até a cintura como cascatas, lisos; a pele ficou branca cera. Olhos de um azul acinzentado profundo. Seu físico também mudou ficou mais magra, delgada e delicada. Alguns centímetros foram perdidos.

Detestava aquela aparência, tão sem sal, sem vida, não tinha cor nenhuma! Parecia até que era um papel em branco esperando para ser formado. Por isso adorava tanto sua habilidade. Sempre tinham muita vida. Tirava a sua aparência horrível de papel!

Apesar que, no seu _priminho_i , caia feito uma luva. Realmente era um charme e tanto aquela falta de pigmento. Tão diferente dela...

Primeira vez que achava um loiro bonito! Preferia ou homens estilo Sirius com cabelos longos negros e olhos perfurantes, ou estilo o Remus com um ar misterioso forte, a coisinhas sem sal.

Aproximou mais ajeitando o lençol.

Bem, mas tinha uma explicação lógica no Malfoy ser bonito. A família de sua mãe era conhecida por seu charme natural. Estava mais do que na cara da onde vinha o charme mesmo sem sal do Comensal.

Passou a mão sobre a testa dele verificando uma leve febre, e sem demora tratou de conjurar um pano com vasilha d'água tratando a febre.

Enquanto cuidava analisou seu rosto. Realmente era um moço, no entanto parecia tão cansado, mais até que ela. As olheiras dele ficavam acentuadas naquela pele clara e já pode perceber sinais de expressão, muito cedo para tê-las era um contrate realmente intrigante já que dormindo parecia tão calmo.

Tinha dó dele, tão jovem e já tinha condenado a si mesmo. Não chegaria a conhecer a vida propriamente dita.

Certo que a diferença de idade deles não era tão grande, tinha a idade do Gui Weasley. Ou seja, somente uns anos mais velha...

Certificou-se de que a febre já não existia e se acomodou melhor na ponta da cama, encostando ao pé da cama.

Seria uma longa noite de vigia.

E foi mesmo, se não estivesse preocupada com toda a situação até cochilava.

Eram quase duas horas da madrugada quando o loiro se mexeu na cama abrindo os olhos. Dando de cara com uma mulher de estatura média, magra de pele branca bem clara e cabelos loiros platinados, e olhos de um azul escuro profundo.

- Quem é você?!E o quê eu faço... Nessa...-Olhou em volta...e viu-se num quarto simples... Com aparência de bastante uso... Mas limpo... -... Nessa... Coisa!?

- Hey! Oxigenado, abaixa a bola ai vai! Você está na minha casa, na minha cama, e sobre minha custódia. E eu sou Tonks! Sua _priminha_ , então abaixa a bola ai. Você está sem varinha...e preso nesse quarto.

- Impossível. Você não pode ser aquela desastrada louca que se acha auror!?!

Tonks gira os olhos e responde dando gargalhas.

- Boa definição mini-craque, mas, a pseudo-aurora aqui te prendeu. E a atrapalhada aqui cuidou para que você estive seguro e preso.

- Nem em seus sonhos, sua, sangue-ruim!- Malfoy tenta levantar e cai sentado.

- tsc...tsc...tsc... Que coisa feia...- Tonks se espalha na cama fala irônica - Xingando a sua priminha...Deixa de besteira, moleque! Você acha que não ouço isso todo dia dos sues compassas?!?! Nem me importo! Agora deixa de ser criança e senta ai, você não ta bem não. – Tonks levanta e tenta ajudá-lo a sentar, mas, este a afasta - Oras!!! Você mal consegue se sustentar, mesmo que conseguisse minha casa não o deixa aparantar, o quarto está protegido para que não saia. E as varinhas estão em outro cômodo. Você está preso até segunda ordem.

- Sua!!!...Sua...

-Oooooolha! Tem certeza que vai fazer isso?!?- Mesmo contra gosto de Malfoy o deita melhor sentado ao seu lado – Vamos se conforme.

Ele não falou mais nada somente virou a cara para o outro lado.

- Você quem sabe.

Tonks liga seu rádio e passa a cantar junto com a música empolgada o tempo vai passando...não muito, na realidade somente uns minutos...mas pelo visto era o suficiente.

- Anda... Pergunta...- Tonks fala olhando-o, divertida.

- O quê?!

- O que deseja saber...

- Eu não quero saber nada...

- Quer sim... Não para de me olhar e sei que per perguntar...desembucha antes que te de uma poção da verdade.

- Você não teria coragem - Draco falando isso vê somente Tonks levantando uma sobrancelha - Certo, você faria...

- Está esperando, o quê?!

- O que você ira fazer comigo?!

- Hm... acho que vou te cobrir de chocolate e comer que nem um bombom...- Ele a olhou enojado e ela gargalhou...- Relaxa menino! Só vou levá-lo a um local aonde você será interrogado e lá eles decidem o quê fazer com você... Mas fica tranqüilo não vamos torturá-lo nem nada assim! – Sorri.

- Duvido!

- Não duvide, mas é por ai mesmo...por que nós estamos lutando para que ninguém nesse mundo sofra as atrocidades as quais vocês submetem o mundo. Nem mesmo vocês devem sofrer isso!

- É o quê você acha mesmo, _priminha_ , acha mesmo que todos os aurores e inomináveis são assim justos e honestos?!?! Que nenhum deles faz o mesmo que nós?!

Tonks olha pra baixo seria.

- Sei que tem pessoas cruéis dos dois lados... Mas meu grupo não é...- Se aproxima dele e olha dentro dos fundos olhos dele – EU não sou!

- Não sei... – Draco Malfoy falava serio mas por mais confiante que tentasse passar estava com medo. Estava na mão do inimigo, e quase matou o líder daquela lado

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga se sou cruel.- Ela levantou o rosto dele com um toque, não maior do que o preciso.

E ele se perdeu nos olhos dela. Não sabia explicar, mas, não possuía medo dela, nem tinha como não acreditar nela, tão alegre, tão confiante, tão diferente dele.

- Não, você não é cruel.

Ela sorriu docemente sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- Deixe me analisar seu corte.- Ela se aproxima levantado a franja- Hmmm, bem melhor... Sabe que você quase me matou do coração... Você é superpálido quando perdeu uma quantidade de sangue e ficou mais pálido ainda entrei em desespero...e todo aquele sangue! Você me assustou muito!- Deu risada. – Vai ser branco assim longe!!!

- Ai você resolveu conferir como é ser loira, como eu?! – Ergueu a cabeça mexendo distraído numa mexo dos longos cabelos dela.

- Nem! Eu sou assim sem sal no meu natural mesmo!- Mostrando a língua brincalhona.

Aquele comentário fez Malfoy dar uma de suas risadas sarcásticas características.

- Pois loiros não! São sem sal, são nobres!- Ele tenta segurar a gargalhada mas não da muito certo e logo é acompanhado por ela.

- Já eu, sempre me achei parecia um caderno em branco, precisando ser desenhado, algo sem estar pronto...sem personalidade... Sinto-me... Incompleta!

Draco discordava, para ele aquele cabelo longo balançando ao movimento do rosto dela, os lhos claros, o jeito alegre que o fazia esquecer o por que de estar ali...a fazia parecer outra coisa... Parecia um...

- Anjo...

- Oi... o quê você disse?!

- Que loiros parecem anjos...

- Você acha mesmo?!

Ela estava surpresa, pois ele poderia estar falando dele, mas ela também era loira.

- Sim, qualquer um que tenha essa pele clara, esses olhos azuis e esse cabelo loiro claro e esse ar...Parece um anjo...- Ele não a olhava, mas ela percebeu que era para ela também.

- Mas. Não são todos que possuem esse perfil... – Arrisca Tonks meio perdida.

- Não, somente os Malfoy... Somente os Black... – Draco a encara serio. Não sabia por que de fazer isso. Mas aprenderá nesses últimos tempos de arriscar sempre, pois o amanhã poderia não amanhecer.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela sentindo aquela textura macia passando para o rosto tão liso quanto.

Tonks fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque daquela mão em seu rosto. No entanto sua consciência de auror pesou.

Abriu os olhos devagar, como a decorar cada segundo em sua memória, pegando a mão dele entrem as suas e falando meio rouca, mesmo sem ser essa sua vontade:

- Vou preparar algo pra você comer e a chave do portal, logo amanhece, não tente sair do quarto, não conseguirá, sim Malfoy?

Surpreso ela repentina seriedade dela, somente concorda com um aceno.

A vê saindo e fica olhando a porta, perdido em pensamentos, exatamente na mesma posição que a moça o viu a sua volta.

- Certo, contatei-os. Você toma essa sopa e nos iremos para o local onde os outros o esperam.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Malfoy tomou a sopa com sublime elegância em seus gestos. Depois com a ajuda da moça vestiu a roupa. Depois ela o fez segurar em uma caneta trouxa.

- Daqui a dois minutos a chave ativará, e iremos a uma sala cheia de aurores, não tente nada para o seu próprio bem.

- Então, após esse momento não estarei mais somente na sua companhia?

- Bem, somente na minha sim.

- Está bem, então tenho de fazer antes que meu tempo acabe.

Draco encosta seus lábios no dela em um delicado beijo colocando sua mão no rosto delicado dela , só que quando tonks ia reagir ele se afasta.

- O o quê foi isto?!?

- Eu recebendo um toque de anjo... Do _meu_ anjo...

Ela nem teve tempo de responder, sentiu o já costumeiro puxão no umbigo.

**N/A:** Minha primeira fanfic postada, espero que gostem, e espero que esteja tudo certo Afinal deu um trabalhão fazê-la hehehe, vejam bem, preciso muito _mesmo_ de conselhos, tanto em elogios quanto em criticas, as criticas quando educadas são bem vindas sim!Portanto se não for pedir muito deixem um recadinho


End file.
